Être libre
by hotaru88
Summary: Songfic sur le titre "être libre" de Frederic Lerner, twincest-tokio hotel-viol, POV de Tom qui se "confesse"... C'est pas joyeux, pas long et je m'essaye à ce genre qu'est le drame, cependant ce n'est pas une deathfic.


Etre libre (Frederic Lerner)

_Une magnifique chanson qui parle du sida (ou d'une maladie autre je ne sais pas trop en fait XD) mais qui peut être perçue différemment…_

**Songfic « Être libre » (Frederic Lerner)**

_Il est là je le sens  
A l'intérieur de moi_

La douleur est vive, la souffrance est intense, même si ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai toujours aussi mal…

IL me fait si mal…

_  
Il est là je l'entends  
Qui me parle tout bas_

« Pardonne moi » me répète-t-il en une litanie sans fin qui me brise un peu plus à chaque fois.

Sa peau glissant inlassablement contre la mienne, son souffle sur ma nuque, ses murmures malsains dans mes oreilles…

Moi à quatre pattes sous lui, attendant désespérément que l'orgasme le frappe de plein fouet et qu'il délaisse mon corps souillé…

_  
Il est là et pourtant  
Je le connais pas  
_

Je ne connais pas cet homme là, pas celui là qui, depuis 6 mois, me viole jour après jour…

Il est pourtant mon frère depuis bientôt 18 ans mais cet homme qui vient tous les soirs dans ma chambre où je me terre en espérant qu'il m'oublie non…

Non cette personne m'est inconnue…

_  
Il est là il me prend  
Et se moque de moi_

Il me déshabille à chaque fois sans aucune douceur, en me disant qu'il est désolé, mais que je n'ai qu'à pas faire mon coureur de jupons toute la journée…

Que je fais exprès de l'exciter et qu'il est complètement fou de moi, qu'il a besoin de me dominer et que je ne dois rien dire parce qu'il m'aime plus que tout et que ces actes ne sont que des preuves d'amour…

Et il me pénètre encore et encore, sans préparation aucune…

_  
Il nage dans mon sang  
Et me suit pas à pas_

Et moi je saigne, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur…

Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher, moi aussi je l'aime plus que tout mais moi, je ne suis pas malade…

Lui l'est et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

Tout est de ma faute, j'ai honte… Tellement honte…

Je dois le protèger….

Il est mon frère….

Mon sang…

Ma vie….

_  
Qui est-il vraiment ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
_

Mais, moi qui pensais le connaître plus que n'importe qui…

Me serais-je fourvoyé à ce point ? Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ?

Lui, adulé de tous…

Il décharge sa souffrance en moi, je le sais, je le sens, il m'en veut mais de quoi au juste ?

Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il m'a laissé nu et roulé en boule dans le noir de ma chambre d'hôtel, le corps secoué de spasmes de douleurs et de peine que je pense à tout cela…

J'ai donc décidé d'écrire toute ma peine dans un cahier miteux, mes 6 mois de souffrance qui exprime mon mal-être et le sien…

Cher journal, Quel mal le ronge ? Pourquoi me faire ca à moi ? Son jumeau…

_  
Tu vois, j'ai l'impression  
De lui appartenir_

Je suis son jouet, son défouloir, son trou à disposition…

Il sait que je ne dirai rien, comme il sait que je ne l'empêcherai pas de me faire toujours plus de mal…

Je suis à lui… Mais il n'est pas à moi…

Plus à moi…

_  
D'être là comme un con  
A attendre le pire_

A chaque minute de la journée qui passe, sous mon masque de gaieté, se cache la peur du soir…

Je ne vis plus qu'en attente de cette heure de souffrance…

Cette heure qui se répète inlassablement et qui me conduit chaque jour un peu plus à ma perte…

_  
Je ne contrôle plus ma vie  
Car maintenant c'est moi et lui  
_

Je suis à jamais lié à lui, je l'ai toujours été mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais… Inceste… Un mot… Un simple mot…

Quand je pense à certaines de nos fans qui nous imaginent vivrent un amour caché… Si elles savaient…

L'inceste n'est pas forcément beau, j'en suis la preuve vivante… Il peut l'être, je ne le nie pas… Mais s'il est consenti uniquement… Mais là ce n'est pas le cas…

Je ne contrôle plus rien… Je ne peux rien faire… Je l'aime vous savez, je l'aime toujours, même s'il me fait tout cela…

C'est la chair de ma chair, mon double, l'unique…

J'ai un besoin maladif de lui…

_  
Il est là il s'endort  
Puis vient me réveiller_

Je me souviens… Ce devait être un des premiers soirs où il abusait de moi… Je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi après…

Il m'a regardé impassible tout en remontant son boxer puis a sourit et s'est allongé à une extrémité du lit…

Je l'ai entendu murmurer quelque chose du genre « tu vois que tu aimes ca… ».

Ses mots m'ont achevé… Pourquoi être si froid…

Alors qu'au fond je pourrai tout lui pardonner… Pourquoi ne pas me prendre dans ses bras et me câliner une fois qu'il a assouvi ses pulsions malsaines ?

Pourquoi alors s'excuser pendant qu'il me prend ? Il est fou…

Et ce n'est qu'en sombrant difficilement dans le sommeil que j'oublie un temps soit peu l'horreur de mon quotidien…

Et lorsque ce matin-là il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux en me hurlant dans les oreilles que c'était l'heure, j'aurai aimé ne jamais me réveiller…

_  
Il est là il m'ignore  
Puis il vient m'attaquer_

Des gens qui liraient ce que j'écris se dirait sans doute, qu' au fond, comme il le pense, je suis content de cette situation, ou alors que je suis aussi dérangé que lui pour ne pas me plaindre ou pour au contraire me plaindre et ne rien changer…

Mais Bien que paradoxal, je n'en reste pas moins lucide…

La journée, il fait vraiment comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous étions des jumeaux s'aimant tendrement et fraternellement… Puis, de temps en temps, il me glisse à l'oreille qu'il est impatient d'être à ce soir ne tenant aucunement compte du tremblement qui s'empare de moi…

_  
Il m'abîme, me dévore  
Il veut gagner  
_

Il salit mon corps, le souille de ses fantasmes incestueux et il en veut toujours plus… Il veut avoir une totale emprise sur moi et dieu sait qu'il y arrive…

J'ai mal partout…

On dit bien que si l'on se protège mentalement, la souffrance physique peut être supportable mais dans mon cas c'est impossible…

Mon âme a mille fois plus mal que mon corps…

_  
Il est là il est fort  
Il fait tout ce qu'il veut_

Bill dégage un tel charisme à la ville comme à la scène, détruisant tout sur son passage avec son magnétisme surpuissant… C'est comme si un simple de ses sourires pouvait changer la destinée de chacun…

Il fait rêver des milliers de personnes et m'a fait rêver moi pendant un temps…

J'ai beau être le plus âgé… Je l'ai toujours admiré… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

_  
Il joue avec mon corps  
Et me tue peu à peu_

J'ai l'impression que ce que je suis ne l'intéresse même plus… Comme si seule mon enveloppe charnelle comptait…

Il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il me fait je pense…

Si seulement je savais comment le soigner…

Mais dis moi cher journal…

_  
Dis-moi, est-ce qu'on s'en sort ?_

….

_Ne dis rien c'est mieux  
_

Ce n'est qu'un putain de cercle vicieux duquel je ne peux me défaire… Parce que mes pensées vont dans deux sens opposés…

_  
Tu vois, j'ai l'impression  
D'être deux dans mon corps_

Je devrai en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, cher journal… N'importe qui qui pourrait me défaire de l'emprise de mon frère…

Et je pourrai me reconstruire peu à peu et avoir de nouveau une vie… Mais alors, il serait jugé puis peut-être enfermé à vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

Mais je ne veux pas… Je l'aime putain… je ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon petit frère… je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un légume…

Même si c'est à mes risques et périls…

_  
D'être là comme un con  
A attendre la mort_

_Je ne contrôle plus ma vie  
Tu sais maintenant moi c'est lui_

C'est comme si j'attendais de mourir…

Mais je ne mourrais pas… En tout cas je ne vois pas comment… A moins de me donner la mort… Je sais que mon frère ne me tuera pas… Même si j'aimerai qu'il le fasse… Cela réglerait tous les problèmes…

Je me donne entièrement à lui de toute manière… Il est moi, il a tout pouvoir sur moi et ce, depuis que je suis né…

Le pire c'est qu'il me donne de l'espoir, il a beau ne pas se rendre compte de ses actes, il voit bien que cela me fait mal… Que je pleure au fil de ses coups de rein…

Ce doit être pour cela qu'il s'excuse… _  
_

_Et tu as beau me dire  
De ne pas trop m'en faire_

_De garder le sourire  
D'être fort, d'être fier  
Que la vie continue  
Et que rien n'est perdu_

Et ses mots rassurants qui me permettent de m'endormir le cœur un tout petit peu moins lourd, ses mots réconfortants qu'il me débite avec sincérité…

Peut-être qu'il y a encore une chance que tout s'arrête…

Il est encore plus paradoxal que moi…

_  
Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment  
Que je peux faire semblant_

Mais même si cela me maintient hors de l'eau, je ne peux appliquer ses paroles… Je n'en ai pas la force… Certes, je feinte jour après jour et sûrement bien étant donné que personne ne se rend compte de mon état…

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à mentir indéfiniment…

_  
Faire semblant d'être heureux  
Comme si de rien n'était_

Le plus dur est de faire comme si notre relation n'avait pas changé… Comme si nos jeux de séduction perpétuels n'étaient pas faussés par quelque chose de terrible…

Aller de l'avant ? Et faire comme si tout cela ne me détruisait pas…

_  
Crever à petit feu  
Oublier qui j'étais ?_

Comme si cette situation n'était pas pire que la mort… Comme si tout n'était pas emmêlé dans ma tête… Comme si ma vie d'avant n'avait pas existé… Comme si je n'avais pas goûté au bonheur…

_  
Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut  
Vivre sans y penser_

Mais c'est tellement facile pour toi de me dire ca alors que tu n'es pas à ma place… Je ne peux pas ne pas penser à cela…

Je ne peux pas me lever le matin et vivre mes journées comme si le soir venu tu ne venais pas me violer et m'amputer d'une part de moi un peu plus à chaque fois… Parfois je te hais au moins autant que je t'aime…

_  
Se dire qu'il y a un bon Dieu  
Que rien ne peut nous arriver ?  
_

Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus en une hypothétique puissance céleste lorsque je vois la souffrance qui parcourre le monde, décimant tout sur son passage avec des actions toutes plus ou moins différentes et plus ou moins à grande échelle… Je me dis même que dans mon cas je ne suis pas encore trop à plaindre… La mort, la tristesse, le mal peut s'abattre sur chacun de nous à chaque instant, je me dis que tout le monde passe par là…

Depuis 6 mois le sort s'est abattu sur moi rien de plus…

_  
Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir  
Tout quitter, l'oublier_

Il m'arrive de vouloir m'évader, sortir de cette prison qui me bouffe et partir…

Partir pour ne plus jamais revenir…

Tout oublier mais je sais que je n'y arriverai jamais, on ne peut pas oublier à moins de perdre la mémoire… On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec tout ce qui fait que l'on est nous et personne d'autre…

Tout peut s'estomper… Mais rien ne s'efface…

Je ne suis pas égoïste, je ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ca du jour au lendemain… La musique, le groupe, les fans, tout les gens qui ont misé sur nous… De plus je ne peux me résoudre à quitter mes amis, ma mère, mon beau-père, mon frère…

Oui, même mon frère… Je les aime… Même si il m'arrive parfois de me dire que peut-être en l'oubliant lui, je pourrai me reconstruire mais il y aurait toujours un énorme manque qui ressortirait…

_  
Retrouver le plaisir  
Réapprendre à aimer_

En partant, je redécouvrirais peut-être ce qu'est l'amour charnel… Le plaisir sexuel… 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas ressenti…

Tu penses bien, cher journal, que je n'ai plus de relations sexuelles hormis celles avec Bill… Mon corps me répugne… J'ai honte de mon corps, moi qui m'aimait tant avant et qui aimait tant le sexe… Certes, je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais je me disais toujours que ca finirait par arriver…

Vu la situation, je n'y crois plus…

_  
Ces parfums qu'on respire  
Ce goût à partager_

_Une vie à écrire_

Les plaisirs simples de la vie me paraissent fades maintenant…

Tu sais, quand nous étions petits, maman nous apprenaient à développer chacun de nos 5 sens pour nous éveiller… Pour la vue, elle nous emmenait dans des endroits tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et pour le reste, elle nous bandait les yeux et nous faisait deviner telle ou telle chose.

Tous ces souvenirs, ces petits films de nos vies qui nous modèlent me paraissent insignifiants aujourd'hui….

En fait, j'ai perdu le goût à la vie tout simplement…

J'ai déjà pensé au suicide… Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre…

On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, on a toujours de l'espoir…

Si jamais un jour je trouvais une solution à tout cela qui ne nuise à personne, et que le groupe s'éteignait, je crois que je voudrais devenir écrivain…

_Si seulement je pouvais_

_Etre libre  
Etre libre_

Si jamais un jour, je redevenais maître de moi-même…

Si jamais un jour je recouvrais la liberté…

C'est mon plus grand souhait…

_Comme avant être libre  
…_

_Pour être libre_

**FIN**

Je ne suis pas faite pour tout ce qui est triste, gore… C'est la première fois que j'écris un machin comme ca, je trouve ca nul mais bon j'ai quand même passé du temps dessus et puis comme j'aime bien me faire taper, je le publie quand même… Lol et puis la chanson, je l'aime tellement… En plus, Un Bill qui viole son frère… Ca change de l'inverse… XD Bon en fait, au départ je ne voulais pas faire un truc dans le genre là, j'entends par là une sorte de combat intérieur de Tom avec une confession à son journal… Bref en fait je me suis laissée guider par mes doigts tapant sur le clavier… Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais… XD


End file.
